


【龙猫】婚久必合2

by Kogitsunya



Series: 婚久必合 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 婚久必合 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006893
Kudos: 3





	【龙猫】婚久必合2

这是艾伯第二次来到十二神大圣堂参加婚礼，和上次不同的是，这一次他是“主角”。

艾伯坐在准备室里有些忐忑不安，一边整理着衣襟上的光明百合一边对于即将开始的仪式各种胡思乱想。他和伊勒德前两天过来决定婚礼方案的时候，所有关于会场的布局配色和音乐选择全都是由艾伯来决定的，唯独誓约方案伊勒德坚持要让莫古力来。

“但……但是这个方案的话我们是不是就得亲……”

“没错！就是要亲给他们看的！”伊勒德义正严词地看着脸颊泛红的艾伯，“如果我们连亲都不敢亲还怎么骗他们相信我们现在已经是情侣了？”

艾伯觉得伊勒德说的有道理，但架不住他自己脸皮薄，对伊勒德那个耿直的思维有些懊恼的同时也在偷偷思考是不是真的这样亲一次比较好。

提醒的铃声唤回了艾伯的思绪，烙印仪式马上就要开始了。艾伯穿着纯白的西服赶到花篮旁的时候正好看到伊勒德也穿着黑西服走过来，而这个家伙此时此刻居然才开始紧张到走路顺拐，艾伯有点无奈，最后没忍住笑了出来，他接过了莫古力递到他手中的捧花拍了拍伊勒德的肩膀。

伊勒德深呼吸了一口气总算是好好对艾伯点了点头，两个人站在花篮中等待着开始入场，伊勒德忽然小声说道，“你猜他们等一会儿会说什么？”

艾伯捧着鲜花目视前方，想了想后小声笑了出来，“管他们说什么呢，我还是蛮期待这个人生第一次的烙印的。”

“我也是。”

两个人在莫古力们的陪同下热热闹闹地登场了，都昂首挺胸目不斜视地往前走着，周围的气氛也许的确有些怪异，但两个怀抱着坚定信念的人都恪尽职守地扮演着“情侣”的身份，有条不紊地按照流程交换戒指。

这对戒指依旧是艾伯制作的，而现在能亲自戴在手上的感觉甚至有一丝奇妙，他注意到伊勒德一直都高高兴兴地看着戒指，就像是受到了对方的感染一样，艾伯有意避开了那个从观众席投来怪异视线，一直都微笑着看向伊勒德，直到背上张开以太之翼，他缓缓升空伸出了双手，有些紧张的闭上眼微微仰起头。

一个浅尝辄止的嘴唇相贴到底还是让两个人都闹了个大红脸，直到落回地面脸上的热度还没有褪去。宾客们已经凑过来开始祝贺两个人了，艾伯却始终都没有去看那个一直盯着自己的人，他挽着伊勒德的手越抓越紧，在某一个时点时，伊勒德却忽然暗中拍了拍他的手。

艾伯猛的抬起头，脸上还带着点不自然的紧张，而伊勒德回了他一个微笑后又继续和宾客们闲聊起来，艾伯深呼吸了一口气，抓紧的手又慢慢放松下来了。

没什么好紧张的了，起名这里还有一个志同道合的“战友”在给自己撑腰嘛。

“伊勒德，我来介绍一下。”艾伯的脸上挂起笑容，指着正一脸古怪地看着自己的那个人男和他身边的猫娘平静地说道，“我认识你的那天参加的就是他们的婚礼。”

“哦，原来是你的朋友们啊。”

“不，只是认识的人罢了。”

这是烙印仪式结束后伊勒德第一次出去接委托，两个人趁着仪式后的假期痛痛快快地出去玩了几天，伊勒德才有点不情不愿地回去继续工作。

“可以的话真想有一笔足够花的钱然后一辈子都不用工作啊。”

艾伯好笑地看着伊勒德磨磨蹭蹭收拾东西的样子，临出门前又给了他不少东西，伊勒德都一并乐乐呵呵地收下了。

“顺便问一下，今晚会有什么好吃的吗？”

艾伯歪着头思考了一阵后试探着问道，“我去买点力山羊肉排烤一下？”

伊勒德非常满意地出发了，艾伯忍不住噗嗤一下笑出来，远远地望着那个骑着陆行鸟哼着歌的人摇了摇头。

真的能有这么高兴吗？

艾伯关上门坐在客厅里放松下来，脑海中浮现出了每一次自己给那个人送吃的都只会得到一句不冷不热的感谢的场景。艾伯始终觉得是自己做的还不够好，也因此一遍一遍地练习过烹饪的水平，可事到如今抽身出来后他才意识到，也许那个时候不够好的不是那盘菜，而是因为制作他的人是自己。

通讯珠恰到好处地响起来了，艾伯打起精神坐起来接通了电话，从通讯珠里传来的声音让他冷下脸来。

“是你啊。”

那个男人顿了顿，似乎还不太适应艾伯这个不冷不热的态度，犹豫了一下才问道，“艾伯，你……今天有时间吗？”

艾伯皱着眉头看了看墙上的挂钟，“不好意思，今天我有安排了。”

他说着就准备挂断了，对方却又急忙叫住了他，“等一下！不会占用你很多时间的，只是我老婆想要一件达尔马斯卡的上衣，我已经弄好了材料，能不能帮我做一件出来？”

“只是代工而已的话裁缝应该不难找吧，我觉得她应该也不想再多一件我做的东西了。”艾伯一边说着一边低头拨弄着手上的戒指有点心不在焉的样子。

“别这么说嘛……”男人的声音听起来有些为难，“你也知道的，找不认识的工匠代工还要付加工费的，这些材料已经怪贵的了，能省一点是一点，就当是我求你了还不行吗？”

艾伯沉默了，而通讯珠那边也没有再多说什么，在漫长的安静过后，艾伯最终无奈地叹了口气，“我都没想过你第一次求人办事会是为了这个……好吧，等一下去利姆萨罗敏萨的市场等我。”

挂断通讯珠后艾伯蹲在地上双手捂住脸，过了好一会儿才搓了搓脸颊站起来，对着镜子深呼吸一口气露出一个有点勉强的微笑。

另一边。

今天的伊勒德可以说得上是春风得意了。

早在准备开打前他就站在boss的面前掏出了一份打包好的香肠泡菜，一边吃一边砸吧嘴，看得队友们一脸嫌弃。

“哎，我说你之前不是一直不舍得来这种打工队吃东西的吗？怎么今儿痛快到还没开始倒计时就先吃上了。”

伊勒德看了看自己的这个“好兄弟”一眼大大咧咧地笑道，“嗨，我媳妇还给我塞了一大堆呢，我都说用不上那么多他还非要我带，我这不先吃点腾腾地方嘛。”

他一边说着一边又拿出几瓶爆发药好似嫌弃的补充道，“你看，给我拿这么多我拿来洗澡都用不完。诶，不过谁让他喜欢做这些呢，我就随便喝一喝呗，晚上还要给我烤羊排，你说这烙印过就是不一样嘛！”

同为武士的朋友伸手就想拿一瓶，伊勒德却一下子避开了他的手把爆发药都收了起来，给了一旁的白魔一个眼神后轻飘飘地说道，“干嘛干嘛，这可是我媳妇给我准备的，你媳妇就在你旁边还拿我的干什么？”

“别这么小气啊，不是说多得喝不完，我帮你消化一些咯。”

伊勒德再次把包裹从朋友手下挪开，藏到身后得意洋洋地说道，“不用了吧，我觉得光凭你媳妇对你的爱意都够你次次直暴回返雪月花的了，还要什么爆发药嘛。”

有人清了清嗓子，两个人的对话也就没再继续下去，伊勒德现在心情大好，似乎就连挥刀的手感觉都比平时更快更有劲儿，自始至终都稳稳呆在输出第一名的位置上，而相较之下他的朋友却偶有失误，躺在冰冷的地板上又没人拉他，白魔声称即刻刚刚被用掉了，所以只能等到好心的召唤分了他一个即刻复活。

结果等到今天的工作都完成后，伊勒德并不想管好兄弟是不是在和白魔偷偷吵什么架，只是数好钱就向老板到了个别，临走前又瞥了一眼似乎一脸不痛快的白魔，便趾高气昂地离开了队伍准备回家吃饭。

窗户上透着光，快到家门口的时候伊勒德注意到了站在窗边正在做饭的人影，他站在路边愣愣地看着艾伯时不时地走来走去的人影，一时间觉得如果这一切都是真的该多好。

不不不，不管怎么说两个人都只是假扮情侣的关系，没有外人在的时候他们最多只能算是同住的室友。

伊勒德猛的摇摇头收起那些飘忽不定的思绪，拍了拍微微发烫的脸颊深呼吸一口气才推门进屋，结果一下子就闻到了烤羊排的味道。

“咕——”

肚子配合地先发出了声响，艾伯听到声音回头笑了笑，指了指烤箱说道，“马上就做好了，准备吃饭吧。”

刚刚才退下温度的脸再一次因为这有点窘迫的展开而重新升温，伊勒德尴尬地笑了笑便赶紧溜回到屋里，洗了个澡换了身轻便的衣服。

他出来的时候艾伯也正好准备好了餐具，香气扑鼻的丰盛晚餐看起来就很有食欲，伊勒德一坐下来就开始猛扒饭碗，还没等艾伯吃上几口一个空碗就伸了过来。

“再来一碗！”

“吃这么快小心消化不良哦。”

艾伯一边说着一边还是又给伊勒德盛了一碗饭，伊勒德却满不在乎地接过来，顺便大口咬下一块肉，“不要紧不要紧，像这样有人准备好晚饭的日子自打我离开老家就再也没过上过了，认识你可太好了！”

伊勒德没有注意到艾伯有些微微泛红的脸，吃了两口又想起了什么，便兴致勃勃地说道，“诶我跟你说，今天我哥们看我有那么多爆发药和料理的时候，把他可眼馋坏了！毕竟他老婆是白魔没法给他什么增伤的团辅，我今天啊，输出超爽！太痛快了！”

艾伯咬着筷子忍不住笑出来，“那看来你这边的进展挺顺利的嘛。”

“那当然了！这也多亏了你嘛，不然我平时如果不是开荒哪舍得吃这些。”伊勒德冲着艾伯挤眉弄眼地做了个鬼脸，想了想又追问道，“你那边呢？有没有什么进展？”

艾伯愣了一下，低下头戳着碗里的米饭小声嘀咕了一句，“还没什么，他们俩现在好着呢。”

伊勒德半张着嘴琢磨了一会儿后努力安慰道，“呃……不要紧！这才刚开始嘛，要是这么快就都达成目的了我还舍不得有人给做晚饭的日子呢！……不是那个……我的意思是你手艺特棒，我很喜欢！……也不是！……哎反正就是，你懂吧？”

艾伯愣了一下，眨了眨眼视线扫了一圈后噗嗤一声笑出来，低着脑袋点了点头，见伊勒德似乎有点受打击的样子急忙清了清嗓子解释道，“我明白你的意思，谢谢你。”

“嘿嘿，不用谢！咱俩谁跟谁啊。”

只不过这样的消停日子并没有来得及过两天，事发突然，谁都不知道艾伯的家人是怎么知道了艾伯突然跟一个奥拉闪婚的消息后，所以艾伯的母亲和姐姐便说要来看看是什么样的人让艾伯突然不声不响地就烙印了。

而……祸不单行，在艾伯和伊勒德还在忙着想要怎么把艾伯的家人糊弄过去的时候，就连伊勒德的父亲和弟弟也来“凑热闹”了。

“到底是谁把这件事告诉他们的！”

伊勒德咆哮了一声，紧接着就有一个枕头砸到了他的脸上，艾伯一边匆匆忙忙地收拾着摆在客厅沙发上的被褥一边喊道，“先别管那么多了！快帮我收拾一下东西！”

两个人好不容易赶在双方家长到之前把屋子收拾得像真的伴侣同住一样，还没来得及喘口气艾伯的家人就先到了。

伊勒德有点紧张地看着被艾伯带进来的两个猫娘，琢磨了半天有点不熟练地打了个招呼，“两位……下午好！”

艾伯的妈妈打量了一下伊勒德后皱了皱眉小声问艾伯，“怎么看着有点傻乎乎的？”

“妈，你瞎说什么呢……伊勒德是个佣兵，还挺厉害的。”

姐姐已经非常自来熟地凑到了伊勒德地身边，绕着他走了一圈后用肩膀碰了一下伊勒德的胳膊，“诶，那厉害的佣兵先生怎么突然就觉得跟我弟弟在一起了？”

“我……”

伊勒德正有些为难的时候敲门声再次响起，一开门就是两个高大的奥拉堵在门口，艾伯紧张地把人领进来，两家人凑在了一起，屋子里一下子就显得有点拥挤了。

此时此刻，艾伯的母亲和伊勒德的父亲就坐在沙发上，姐姐和弟弟则各自站在旁边，艾伯紧张地偷偷揪着伊勒德的衣摆，后者这才回过神来结结巴巴地说道，“那个……总之我们就是偶然遇到然后……然后各自都发现对方都有利可……不是，是那个……那个……”

“性格合拍。”艾伯小声提醒道。

“啊对！性格合拍所以就……就一见钟情决定直接烙……烙印了呗。”

伊勒德磕磕巴巴地说完后就直接闭嘴了，空气一时安静地诡异，直到艾伯的姐姐突然打了个响亮的哈欠打破了安静，众人一齐看了过去，艾伯的姐姐便有点莫名其妙地耸了耸肩。

“先吃个午饭吧，艾伯我饿了。”

“我去做饭！那个……伊勒德你来帮忙。”

艾伯说着就拉起尚未回神的伊勒德溜进厨房里了，姐姐瞥了一眼两个人拉在一起的手，只是笑了笑便又继续参观起了这栋房子。

六人份的午饭不好准备，好在有伊勒德帮忙。锅里正在炖着肉，艾伯盯着锅似乎在发呆，一道视线忽然出现在背后，吓得他一把拉过了同样在发呆的伊勒德。

“伊勒德，快点抱住我，我姐姐在偷看！”

艾伯红着脸小声地催促了一下，伊勒德如梦初醒般地回过神，一阵手忙脚乱之后有点僵硬地从后面搂住了艾伯，娇小的身体能轻而易举地包裹住，伊勒德低头看着艾伯时不时抖动的耳朵和泛红的脖子，鬼使神差地低头咬了一口晃动的耳朵尖，吓得艾伯一下子飞起耳朵，有点尴尬地扭了扭身子。

“别动。”

伊勒德的声音有些低哑，还带着点警告意味，感觉到了艾伯的僵硬后，伊勒德忽然将他转了过来专注地盯了一会儿后小声问道，“我现在是不是应该……亲你一下？”

艾伯猛的抬起头惊讶地看了他一眼，又飞快地低头犹豫了一下，“你……你觉得有必要的话……”

“我觉得有，”伊勒德一边说一边把艾伯的下巴勾起了，慢慢靠近的同时也将人抱的更紧，“我觉得你姐姐就是为了看这个。”

他说着便轻轻压住了艾伯的唇停留了一会儿，门口似乎隐约传来一声口哨，却没有离开的脚步声，所以伊勒德壮着胆子趁艾伯不备顶开了唇齿加深了亲吻。

艾伯的姐姐不知道什么时候离开了，汤水微微溢开的声音让艾伯突然惊醒，急忙推开伊勒德端开了锅，他不敢再转向伊勒德，背后的男人此刻虽然感觉有些危险，但比这更让艾伯纠结的却是现在怎么也平复不下来的心跳。

伊勒德揉了揉他的脑袋就从厨房里出去了，艾伯松了口气，用冷水拍了拍脸颊强迫自己冷静下来。

“亲得好激烈呀，嘴巴都红了呢。”

姐姐的声音突然从窗外传来，艾伯吓得后退几步，一抬头就看到了趴在敞开的窗边笑眯眯地看着他的人。

“呀，这就脸害羞了？本来我还跟妈咪猜测你是不是单身久了随便找个人烙印的，现在看来……你们还真是一见钟情了？”

艾伯回头看了一眼那个正在跟其他人说着什么的背影，深吸一口气回过头来对着姐姐微笑着点点头。

“对，这一次，我们两情相悦。”


End file.
